Les Yeux De Muse
by WollkatAK
Summary: Un crudo invierno en un solitario París, la perspectiva de un desolado departamento y una clase de arte cada vez más monótona para Levi siendo borradas por un hermoso joven de mirada profunda, por un par de ojos tristes del color de una gema. Un misterioso chico perdido entre las calles de París y el anhelo de volver a ver los ojos de su Musa. [Riren. Levi x Eren]
1. Capítulo 1 Ese par de ojos

**Disclaimer|** Shingeki No Kyojin (進撃の巨人) y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. La trama de la historia es enteramente mía. Obra sin fines de lucro. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas|** ¡Hola, bichos radioactivos! Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia que les traigo ¡Estoy muy emocionada! Necesitaba secarme esta espinita antes de continuar con los demás proyectos que estoy realizando. Más información en los comentarios de abajo uwu Les recomiendo que lean el capítulo escuchando la canción de _Demons_ de _Jacob Lee,_ inicia en la escena en la que aparece Eren, la letra no tiene mucho que ver con la historia pero le da ese toque insinuante que quería agregar en el primer encuentro. Sin más que agregar los dejo leer.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Ese par de Ojos**

 _"Comprendí entonces el secreto que llevaba tanto tiempo tratando de penetrar, ese botón secreto que hace surgir el amor... el deseo físico, sexual. No dependía en lo absoluto de estar desnudo. Dependía de los ojos, en la manera en que tenían las personas de mirarse unas a otras, en la manera en que se comunicaban y se hablaban cuando los labios estaban inmóviles. Y sus ojos... me habían dicho más de diez mil palabras"_

Flores en el Ático - V.C. Andrews

•°•

Caminaba por los adoquines cubiertos por una ligera capa de nieve, una mochila colgando de su hombro, un frío glacial le cortaba la piel de las pálidas mejillas mientras se apresuraba camino a la escuela, no había nada particularmente diferente a cualquier otro día, un viernes cualquiera en un malditamente helado día de enero.

Aun no amanecía mientras andaba a paso tranquilo junto al río Sena, una mano enguantada cerrando el cuello de su grueso abrigo gris plomo mientras que con la otra sostenía un vaso de té para calentarse un poco, aunque dado el crudo ambiente que ofrecían las calles de París, el líquido no duraría mucho con esa temperatura. Dio un sorbo a la bebida caliente antes de que esta dejara de emitir el delicioso aroma envolvente que subía junto con el vapor hasta su rostro.

El río se asemejaba a un oscuro manto, fluyendo con una constelación de estrellas en su interior gracias a los ligeros copos de nieve que caían suavemente sobre la superficie helada y que se derretían lentamente, dando la efímera sensación de estrellas titilando en su cauce. La neblina le otorgaba un toque ligeramente espectral a la panorámica de esa helada mañana, y el sonido de sus pasos solitarios ahogados por la nieve parecía acoplar perfectamente con el lúgubre escenario.

Llegó al Pont des Arts, un conocido sitio turístico generalmente lleno de personas, ahora vacío y en un silenció tan profundo que solo era roto por el correr del río y el de sus zapatos repiqueteando contra la madera del puente. Observó la sombra de su propio cuerpo proyectada por las farolas de luz cálida, alargándose y encogiéndose a medida que andaba, una oscura silueta solitaria de su propio cuerpo en medio del puente, le recordaba la misma desolación que sentía en aquel enorme departamento.

Se sintió parte del lóbrego ambiente, aportando en gran medida la desolación de su pensamiento y su glacial mirada. Realmente disfrutaba la perspectiva de esa ciudad nocturna y desolada, no el París brillante y lleno de luces, no las envolventes melodías francesas y gente tomada de la mano, embelesada por la perspectiva que podía ofrecer la ciudad. Levi disfrutaba de esa ciudad solitaria, plagada de nieve que ofrecía un ambiente calmo y agradable, una ciudad bañada en el manto de la noche, los edificios de tiendas y escaparates normalmente llenos de luces y personas curioseando ahora apaciblemente silenciosos, envueltos en colores distintos a los que mostraban durante el día.

Apenas faltaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar a su lugar de destino, la Escuela Nacional Superior de Bellas Artes era una Universidad con una historia de más de 350 años y un gran prestigio dado a su fama de haber formado a muchos de los grandes artistas de Europa. Y ahora los estudiantes se arremolinaban en la entrada, soportando el gélido ambiente por el simple gusto de consumir un cigarrillo antes de su primera clase.

Levi pasó de aquellos muchachos con los que realmente no congeniaba, y se dirigió directamente a su clase, subiendo los escalones y dejando atrás el gélido frío del exterior. La academia en realidad se componía de dos secciones, la academia de cultura y escultura y la academia de arquitectura. Levi formaba parte de la primera y, sin embargo, con lugares como aquel le era imposible no admirar el trabajo artístico de la arquitectura. La academia en sí era una verdadera obra de arte arquitectónico, con sus techos altos de cristal y sus magníficas esculturas, sus columnas grabadas e increíbles exhibiciones.

Entró al salón redondo que terminaba en una cúpula, una tarima circular se alzaba justo en medio del estudio de su primera clase: dibujo al natural. Los caballetes ya habían sido colocados y ocupados por un par de alumnos, Levi se acomodó frente a uno de ellos, descolgó la mochila de su hombro y se quitó los guantes y el abrigo. Sacó de su mochila sus lápices y su carpeta de dibujos, la portada negra de cuero lucía un número 13 tallado sobre su superficie. En su departamento tenía el resto de sus carpetas, numeradas cuidadosamente y colocadas sobre un estante en el rincón que hacía las de su pequeña biblioteca personal.

Tomó el volumen de cuero entre sus manos, abriéndolo en busca de una página en blanco, en la primera página lo recibió la mirada de grafito de una chica con rostro infantil, su cabello lucía el color del lápiz y, sin embargo, Levi podía ver en su mente ese tono rojo intenso y esos ojos esmeralda mirando alegres en el dibujo, igual que en el momento en que la había dibujado. En una esquina de la hoja, lucía en perfecta caligrafía una simple palabra: Isabel.

Una oleada de nostalgia le invadió recordando a la chica corriendo apresurada por el departamento en las mañanas, con el rojizo cabello revuelto y un pan tostado entre los dientes. A Farlan con la mirada perdida en su aguada taza de café que nunca supo preparar bien, mientras intentaba despertarse del todo. Se preguntó cómo les estaría yendo a los dos ahora que parecían haberse mudado al otro lado del mundo, y tal vez no estuviera tan lejos de la realidad.

Después de su partida, el correr de sus días parecía haberse sumido en la monotonía, el departamento era en exceso silencioso, demasiado grande para él solo, y a pesar de que Levi siempre había sido una persona solitaria no podía evitar echar en falta su compañía. Su sola parecencia haciendo eco en los techos altos del departamento le consumía por las noches, se veía constantemente atrapado en la rutina que parecía no variar en lo más mínimo.

Sus noches de por sí largas por las pocas horas que lograba conciliar el sueño, quedaban resumidas al paso tortuosamente lento del tiempo mientras se dedicaba a observar las luces de París desde su balcón, con la octava taza de té negro en la mano ya consumida y el sueño cada vez más lejano. Todo para dormir unas mínimas dos o tres horas — las veces que lograba hacerlo— hasta que la alarma sonaba y se preparaba para la misma rutina del que era su día a día.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, lo sacó del profundo pozo al que lo había llevado el hilo de sus pensamientos, por la puerta entró la profesora Audet acompañada del chico que sería su modelo para aquella clase, un modelo que hasta el momento Levi nunca había visto y desde ese momento algo le impidió apartar la mirada. Iba descalzó y cubierto por una fina bata de satín negro, Levi se preguntó si no tendría frío. A su alrededor escuchó el murmullo de algunos alumnos que cuchicheaban en voz baja sobre el apuesto muchacho aprovechando que este hablaba en voz baja con la señora Audet.

El joven se estremeció ligeramente al sentir todas esas miradas clavadas en su piel canela. Levi observó absorto la piel erizada que dejaba ver aquella bata, esperando expectante el momento en que la retirara de su cuerpo.

—Eren, por favor ponte cómodo— ordenó la profesora con voz amable. Eren asintió una sola vez, tranquilamente desató la cinta que llevaba atada por la cintura y dejó caer la bata por sus hombros bronceados, dejando que la delgada tela se deslizara por su piel delicada y de tacto suave como el terciopelo, revelando una figura hermosamente definida, sus piernas largas y perfectamente torneadas, las caderas acentuadas y los abdominales marcados de manera suave. Una delicada figura esculpida por Miguel Ángel.

Fue a tenderse en el diván que había sobre la tarima, una de sus piernas flexionada ligeramente hacia su pecho y la otra tranquilamente estirada y cayendo un poco por el extremo del sofá, su espalda curvada en un ángulo sugerente, marcando deliciosamente los músculos de su pecho y abdomen, la cabeza y brazos dejándose caer sobre la cabecera cómodamente. Ladeó la cabeza solo un poco para que esta reposara sobre el hombro derecho y gracias al ángulo su mirada se posó sobre la de Levi perezosamente.

Levi sintió como de pronto su mente era nublada por esa mirada transparente, que refulgía sin pudor alguno, como si una docena de ojos no estuvieran ahí, comiéndose su cuerpo desnudo con la mirada. El chico lo observó con aquellos iris profundos ligeramente entrecerrados, casi adormilados, esperando a que le retratara.

Bajó la cabeza hacía el papel y tomo el lápiz previamente afilado con una cuchilla, comenzó a dibujar su postura con líneas rápidas, fluyendo en el papel con parsimonia para encontrar la perfecta forma de su silueta. Deslizando la mirada con rapidez entre el modelo y el papel, observando por sobre el caballete al joven que le devolvía la mirada sin vacilar, sus afilados ojos deteniéndose en cada pequeña curva, la de su acentuada cintura, la preciosa V griega de su abdomenque llevaba un sugestivo camino hacia su sexo, la insinuante manzana de Adán resaltando gracias a la posición de su cuello, esa atractiva vena que se escabullía por su piel hasta las marcadas clavículas.

Eren lo observó ligeramente embelesado ¿por qué? Quizá era por analizar la expresión centrada en su rostro, sus ojos vagando entre su figura y su trabajo, la forma en que sus finas cejas se fruncían al contemplarlo, la línea afilada de su mandíbula otorgándole ese aire masculino e infinitamente atractivo. Como fuera, se descubrió no pudiendo apartar la mirada de él, y por su mente no pasó la posibilidad de intentarlo siquiera.

Lentamente el papel adquiría con mayor nitidez la imagen del modelo, recostado de forma sugerente sobre el sofá. Los glaciales ojos de Levi, enmarcados por pestañas tan oscuras como el ébano se posaron con hambre en su rostro, notando la mirada inquisitiva que le dirigía el otro y pudo advertir que la piel del castaño se erizaba apenas ligeramente y un ligero sonrojo, apenas visible entre la piel canela se situó en sus mejillas al verse descubierto.

Levi sonrió de lado, entrecerrando sus ojos grises, retando al chico a deshacer la postura para apartar la mirada. Un brillo retador apareció en los ojos del chico, sin variar ni un centímetro la posición le sostuvo la mirada. Lo envolvió un aura animal y descarada que hizo a Levi preguntarse qué clase de pensamientos habría tras esos hermosos posos de oro y esmeralda.

El duelo de miradas se mantuvo todo el tiempo en que Levi tardó en reproducir su nariz respingada y cada una de las largas pestañas que guardaban esos insolentes ojos, los ojos de una bestia salvaje. El sedoso cabello castaño que caía dulcemente sobre su hombro y que Levi deseó tocar irremediablemente, comprobar su textura y confirmar su tacto entre sus dedos.

Apartó la mirada del retrato para analizar cada milímetro de los labios del muchacho. Como desearía poder imprimir en el papel el color exacto de esos labios de fresa. El asombroso brillo de sus ojos resplandecientes como gemas.

Eren mantuvo la respiración sintiendo su temperatura elevarse, la sensualidad resbalando por cada poro de su piel, y la incomprensible sensación de sentirse cautivado por esa mirada gris profundo, su corazón latiendo a mil revoluciones por hora sin saber por qué. Inexplicablemente atraído a tentar a ese hombre con su cuerpo, observando aquellos afilados ojos deslizarse por su piel y prácticamente sintiendo la gélida mirada como si le tocara. ¿Qué era esa especie de charla que mantenían sus ojos? Pequeñísimas descargas eléctricas viajando por su columna vertebral con solo una mirada, invitándolo a estremecerse dócilmente, pero aguantando la postura con una voluntad inquebrantable, no le daría la satisfacción.

Finalmente, cuando Levi terminó su retrato, escuchó muy lejanamente la voz de la señora Audet, pero su mirada no se apartó de la del castaño. Eren soltó un suspiro embelesado sintiendo un último escalofrió recorrerle la piel de la nuca y se levantó lentamente de su asiento, tomó la bata que había quedado olvidada en el suelo y cubrió su desnudez con esta, mirando de vez en cuando al pelinegro que seguía sentado frente al caballete, observándolo con intensidad.

Cruzó un par de palabras con la profesora y salió despedido del aula, deteniéndose un efímero instante a mirar atrás, conectando sus miradas en una muda suplica que Levi no supo interpretar, en esa mirada cargada de una inesperda tristeza.

Levi se mantuvo estático un par de segundos, parpadeó un par de veces, saliendo de su estupor y se apresuró a guardar sus cosas en la mochila, tomó su abrigo y guantes de la silla de alado casi con furia y adelantó a un par de sus compañeros que en aquel momento comenzaban a salir de la sala conversando tranquilamente. Por su mente pasó un breve pensamiento, clamando "¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?"

Una vez en el pasillo, su mirada se paseó rápidamente por todo el lugar sin encontrar rastro del chico. Mierda, no podía haberse ido en esa ligera bata y con los pies descalzos ¿o sí?

Se asomó por el barandal de mármol que daba vista al primer piso y divisó una maraña de cabello castaño entre el gentío de estudiantes, el chico iba vestido con una gruesa gabardina verde militar que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, por donde se asomaban unos ceñidos pantalones negros y unas gruesas botas cafés cubriendo sus pies, anduvo apresurado hacia la salida y Levi se precipitó escaleras abajo.

El chico salió de su vista mucho antes de darle alcance, Levi se abrió paso serpenteando entre la multitud y cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta y el aire invernal le pegó de lleno en la cara, buscó con la mirada al misterioso chico, sin resultado.

Jadeando, se preguntó para qué habría querido alcanzarle. ¿Con qué motivo pensaba justificar que le hubiera perseguido hasta allí? ¿Para qué le abría detenido si no era para mirar nuevamente ese par de ojos? Inexplicablemente se sintió vació al no hallar dentro de si la respuesta a aquellas preguntas.

Su cuerpo tiritó ligeramente al no haberse puesto el abrigo antes de iniciar aquella carrera. Y en medio del escenario de gente yendo y viniendo, de las calles pobladas de nieve y la misma perspectiva solitaria de volver a aquel desolado departamento, no tuvo forma de explicar el calor que le llenaba el pecho.

* * *

 **Notas|** ¡Hey! No debería de estar escribiendo esto :D

Lo sé, sé perfectamente que tengo 15 historias sin terminar y la mayoría de ellas sin subir... Pero no pude evitarlo TT-TT necesitaba sacar mi obsesión por ver a Eren como modelo de dibujo al natural y aquí está el resultado. Honestamente estoy satisfecha con él y espero que ustedes también.

Esto fue algo así como amor a primera vista, pero no me gusta mucho verlo de esa forma de amor surgido de la nada así porque sí. Prefiero que lo vean como algo en sus ojos que ha despertado el deseo el uno por el otro, la sensación de encontrar lo que estaban buscando, y sí, sé que suena muy cursi. Interprétenlo como deseen. Yo lo tomo más como atracción física nivel Dios jajaja.

Y finalmente... La principal razón por la que no se ha dado ninguna actualización en el último mes es que mi inspiración ha estado ocupada con un FanArt que estuve haciendo para una de mis Fanfickers favoritas. No puedo revelar muchos detalles, pero ya sabrán de ellos en su próxima actualización uwu Si alguien de aquí sabe quién es la asombrosa Magi Allie, espérenlo por favor. ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA

Sin más que decir, me retiro. Si les gustó pueden dejar un review ES GRATIS y cualquier duda, observación o transmisión de amor, estaré encantada de responder.

Les ha hablado Wollkat y les deseo buenas noches.


	2. Capítulo 2 Musa

**Disclaimer|** Shingeki No Kyojin (進撃の巨人) y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Obra sin fines de lucro. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

«Tan corta la noche y tan largo el insomnio»

.

Dos semanas más tarde...

Después de aquella experiencia ocurrida dos semanas atrás, grabada con fuego en su cabeza, podría decirse que, con el transcurso de los días su rutina había cambiado. Claro que este cambio era tan ligero que cualquiera que lo observara desde el exterior habría pensado que todo seguía exactamente igual que antes. Seguía recorriendo las mismas calles solitarias, seguía asistiendo a las mismas clases de rutina, consumiendo la misma comida insípida y sí, seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Las cosas por fuera tenían el mismo tinte melancólico que antes, con una excepción. Levi no podía dormir...

En lo absoluto.

Anteriormente lograba dormir lo suficiente como para no desvanecerse en medio de una clase, dos o tal vez tres horas de vez en cuando bastaban para llevar una vida más o menos estable. Ahora pasaba sus noches esperando a que los fármacos que le habían recetado hicieran efecto en su cuerpo, pero el sueño simplemente se negaba a inyectarse en sus venas.

Y ahora estaba tirado en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, el reloj analógico de la mesita junto a la cama anunciaba las 2:27 a.m. A su lado, un frasco de pastillas medio vació con una etiqueta que indicaba el horario y cantidad en que debían de consumirse. La luz azul neón del anuncio del café que había junto a su departamento parpadeaba constantemente, inundando la habitación en penumbras de un tinte azul eléctrico por momentos, para después regresar al habitual tono pálido y lúgubre de la habitación a oscuras.

Se había habituado a memorizar cada patrón y grieta en el techo del departamento, mientras este iba adquiriendo un suave tono cada vez más claro por los tintes del amanecer.

La imagen de dos ojos verdes se paseó nuevamente entre sus retinas y el techo, tenía plena conciencia de que no estaban ahí, pero no podía dejar de alucinarlos con todo detalle. El descarado brillo dorado paseándose por el contorno inferior del iris, esas pequeñas salpicaduras de oro acercándose peligrosamente a las pupilas dilatadas en una expresión de placer, las largas pestañas enmarcando el resplandor de las gemas alejandrita, esa mirada triste que le habían dirigido ese par de ojos... no podía sacársela de la cabeza. ¿Por qué lo había mirado de esa forma?

Llevó ambas manos a la cara, frotando su inmaculada piel blanca con frustración. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ello; aunque era mucho más fácil pensarlo que realmente hacerlo. Lo había intentado infinidad de veces, pero su mente masoquista siempre regresaba a esa bella piel canela, a cada línea y curvatura de su cuerpo bien definido, desde la exquisita cintura marcada, los perfectos glúteos redondos, la sensual línea de su cuello fino, los adorables hoyuelos de Apolo que descubrió en sus caderas mientras se colocaba la bata. Pero esos ojos eran los que no podía apartar de su mente.

Giró su cabeza de vuelta a la mesita de noche, intentando distraer sus pensamientos de esa imagen solitaria, el frasco de pastillas seguía ahí. Estaba seguro de haber tomado dos como la etiqueta lo indicaba, pero estas simplemente se negaban a servir. Ya pediría más tarde una nueva receta. De todas formas, era domingo.

Sintió la vibración de su celular contra la cama junto con el aburrido tono de la compañía telefónica. Volvió la cabeza nuevamente al reloj, marcaba las 6:15 a. m. Casi cuatro horas habían pasado desde la última vez que revisó; cuatro horas enfrascado en el mismo pensamiento maravillosamente tortuoso. Metió una mano bajo la almohada para rescatar el celular y miró el nombre que anunciaba la pantalla antes de deslizar su dedo para contestar.

— ¿Tienes idea de qué puta hora es? —gruñó mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la cocina a preparar un té, prendiendo algunas luces en el camino para no tropezarse. Una risa estruendosa le lastimó el oído por lo que alejó el teléfono mientras bajaba el volumen de la llamada a la mitad.

— _Algo me decía que estarías despierto._ —respondió simplemente la voz femenina al otro lado de la línea— _¿Qué tal el insomnio?_

— De la puta mierda— respondió cortante, poniendo el celular en altavoz y dejándolo sobre la superficie de mármol de la isla de la cocina para tener las manos libres mientras hacía su té— Las pastillas que me recetaste ya no sirven.

— _¿Cómo? ¡Pero si te las he dado hace apenas dos semanas!_ — Exclamó incrédula la mujer. El apagado sonido de una multitud se escuchaba de fondo.

— Pues ya no sirven— repitió exasperado— De todas formas ¿para qué me llamas a esta hora, loca? ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

— _Justo eso iba a decirte, enanín. Acabo de llegar a París ¡estoy en el aeropuerto!_ — Gritó felizmente.

— Tch, tú nunca tienes la puta decencia de avisarme con antelación— se quejó el hombre mientras sacaba una taza de la alacena.

— _Noup_ — se limitó a decir la mujer— _¿Cómo sería una sorpresa si lo hiciera?_

— Sería una sorpresa que lo hicieras por una jodida vez—gruñó. El sonido de la carcajada que soltó inundó la cocina por un momento.

— _Es un buen punto, pero me gusta más de esta forma. En fin, ¿pasas por mí en una hora?_

— Me siento increíblemente tentado en dejarte ahí abandonada, cuatro ojos — repuso Levi sobándose el puente de la nariz.

— _Aww, vamos enano. Sabes que no lo harás porque soy tu mejor amiga en el mundo..._

— Y porque tienes una puta copia de la llave de mi departamento— la interrumpió apretando los dientes. Otra risa estruendosa se hizo oír por toda la cocina, Levi se preguntó porque nadie la sacaba del aeropuerto.

— _Sí, también por eso._

— Tch— chasqueó dando un sorbo a su taza.

— _Vamos, Levi~_ — chilló—. _Llevas más de tres meses sin ver mi linda cara._

— Tres meses de paz lejos de tu cara de lunática, diría yo—. Hanji jadeó fingiéndose ofendida.

— _¡Enano grosero!_

— Loca de mierda.

Hanji resopló al otro lado de la línea mientras Levi dejaba escapar una diminuta sonrisa ahora que no podía verlo, no iba a admitirlo, pero realmente había extrañado a esa maniática mujer.

— _Como sea. Te veo en el café del aeropuerto_ — se limitó a decir la castaña volviendo a su habitual tono infantil.

— Mhm — fue la escueta respuesta que soltó antes de terminar la llamada.

De pronto la cocina se llenó de un silencio profundo, el contraste que había generado la voz de Hanji era abismal. Apuró lo que quedaba del té y se levantó de la barra para darse una ducha.

Abrió el agua caliente mientras se quitaba la ropa y la dejaba cuidadosamente doblada en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Se metió a la ducha sintiendo el agua resbalar por su cuerpo y relajando la tensión de su espalda, sorprendiéndose de lo agarrotados que tenía los músculos por el frío.

No solía prender la calefacción, ni siquiera en días tan tríos como aquel. Básicamente porque el departamento era demasiado grande para él solo y encenderla por una sola persona le parecía un gasto excesivo. No era como si tuviera la necesidad de ahorrar dinero, pero no era la clase de personas que van por ahí despilfarrando el dinero solo porque sí, era más fácil ponerse un jodido suéter y ya.

Salió de la ducha secándose el cabello con una toalla y se miró al espejo, cada vez más extrañado de la imagen que le devolvía este con el paso de los días. Su cabello estaba inusualmente más largo de lo que acostumbraba, aunque no lo suficiente para llamarle un desastre, pero las puntas llegaban ya a los ojos y eso le molestaba un poco. Tenía una muy ligera barba de dos días. Los ojos brillantes y con incipientes ojeras por la falta de sueño parecían resaltar más que otros días y el tono pálido de su piel lucía tenuemente amarillento a estas alturas; definitivamente su salud estaba siendo afectada por el insomnio que se rehusaba a terminar.

Suspirando, se rasuró la poca barba que tenía y le frunció el ceño al espejo. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? No era un chico en plena pubertad, lleno de hormonas hasta el tope y con la sensación ácida del romance que traían todos esos estúpidos cambios físicos del cuerpo. NO. Él era un jodido adulto, ya tenía 23 años, no podía desvivirse por la imagen de un desconocido a estas alturas. Era estúpido, era ilógico y era... malditamente adictivo.

Mierda, por más que deseara una buena noche de sueño, por más que quisiera dejar de perder el tiempo cavilando tonterías sin sentido, dejar de llenar hoja tras hoja de bocetos inconclusos, no podía. No lo quería. Ese estúpido par de ojos lo seducía a buscar el tono exacto de ese celestial brillo de tristeza; a recrear la curvatura de su ingle como si volviera a verla, la forma en que sus cejas se fruncían en un placer intenso. Era simplemente irresistible.

¿Qué tan patéticamente bajo tenía que caer para entrar en razón, para darse cuenta de que era una locura? Ni siquiera sabía su puto nombre.

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando deshacerse de la tortuosa imagen. Iba a llegar putamente tarde si continuaba ahí parado, completamente desnudo frente al espejo, y sin duda le daría una pulmonía en cuanto el vapor de la ducha se disipase. Salió del baño con la toalla envuelta alrededor de la cadera e inmediatamente sintió en la piel el helado ambiente que predominaba en el lugar. Se vistió con rapidez, poniéndose unos simples jeans negros, botas militares, una playera con el logotipo algo deslavado de alguna banda de rock de los 80's, una sudadera bastante usada y una gruesa chaqueta de cuero por encima; si su departamento estaba prácticamente helando, no quería imaginarse cómo estaría la temperatura afuera.

Se dirigía a la puerta cuando una voz en su mente le recordó que estaba dejando olvidado algo importante. Suspirando volvió sobre sus pasos y tomó la carpeta de dibujos número 13 del mueble junto a la cama ¿Qué tan masoquista era eso?

Salió del departamento colocándose los guantes y la bufanda. Tomó el ascensor desde el quinto piso y bajó las escaleras que iban hasta la puerta de salida a la calle. En el primer piso del edificio había un restaurante de comida italiana que aún no había abierto sus puertas, debido a que eran las 6:47 de la mañana y el sol no había salido aun, en invierno amanecía alrededor de las 7:30 en París.

Tomó la ruta contraria que tomaría para dirigirse a la escuela, la ruta llena de autos y transeúntes que salían a correr o a trabajar un domingo a las seis de la mañana. Él prefería evitarlos, dirigirse por las calles oscuras y solitarias sin otro ruido que el de su tranquilo caminar. Pero no pensaba andar todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto con el clima como estaba. Se dirigió a la izquierda por la calle 47 y llamó a un taxi.

Una vez le hubo dado la dirección del aeropuerto al chófer, se acomodó en el asiento y abrió la carpeta, nuevamente la alegre mirada de Isabel lo saludó con sus ojos de grafito. Levi pasó la página lentamente, encontrándose con un boceto rápido de Farlan, el chico daba la espalda en el dibujo y su cabello lucía revuelto por el viento mientras dormía tranquilamente en la mesa del balcón, con un libro abierto dejado de lado y su desabrida taza de café enfriándose al aire libre. Un par de bocetos de la taza azul con el vapor bailando mecido por el aire y unos rápidos bosquejos más del libro que cambiaba de página cada vez que una brisa se deslizaba por el balcón, lucían en la siguiente página.

Pasó las hojas con lentitud y cuidado, unos pocos dibujos de Isabel, las raras ocasiones las que lograba retratar a Farlan, puesto que no le agradaba mucho posar para él; un boceto de un gato que llegó de alguna manera a su balcón en el quinto piso y se quedó dormido en el barandal donde Isabel tenía una pequeña maceta con tulipanes rojizos, las farolas góticas que solo encontrabas en las calles del centro de París, una mujer que veía el agua del río Sena desde el puente de Alejandro III, varios bocetos de anatomía y dibujos de cosas al azar.

Y finalmente el dibujo de la clase de arte de hace dos semanas. Una figura delicada, recostada en el respaldo del sofá, su cuerpo mostrándose de perfil, pero su mirada volviéndose hacia él. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había mirado ese dibujo, analizado con ojo crítico cada centímetro de anatomía reproducido en el papel. Cada pliegue, curvatura, lunar o sombra que yacía en él. El chico tenía una figura exquisita, masculina pero delicada, delgada pero bien definida, infinitamente seductora y artística. Y esos ojos eran distintos. Eran los ojos de un ser extraño, esa belleza no podía ser humana, ese salvajismo iba más allá de lo físico y lo mundano.

Levi entendía que los ojos eran sumamente expresivos, un ligero cambió en el ángulo de un papado podía hacer que el dibujo expresara una emoción completamente diferente, transmitían alegría o tristeza con solo cambiar un poco su forma, su inclinación, lo acentuado de la ceja, lo afilado de las pestañas o el tamaño de la pupila en relación al iris. Pero esos ojos eran mucho más que eso, los ojos de esa imagen hablaban. Por sí sola, la forma del ojo no transmitía mucho, pero esa mirada gritaba lujuria, clamaba sensualidad y desafío, y por debajo, en lo profundo del dorado y verde que solo se encontraba en su memoria, una intensa melancolía.

— Disculpe— la voz del taxista lo sacó de pronto de sus pensamientos — Ya llegamos al aeropuerto— le dijo, mirándolo extrañado. Levi despabiló, se aclaró la garganta y cerró la carpeta con un ruido sordo. Pagó el viaje y bajó del taxi dando las gracias entre dientes.

Se adentró en el lugar, incomodo por la multitud de personas que ahí se encontraban, demasiado ruido y muy poco espacio para un lugar tan grande. Se encaminó a la cafetería más cercana, sin tener la necesidad de buscar a Hanji con la mirada puesto que en cuanto lo vio la castaña comenzó a agitar los brazos frenéticamente en la mesa que estaba más cerca de la salida gritando:

— ¡Aquí, Levi, aquí!

Chasqueando la lengua caminó hasta la pequeña cafetería con la vista de toda la gente que había escuchado los gritos de Hanji puesta en él. Les lanzó una gélida mirada mientras se sentaba frente a la castaña dejando la carpeta de dibujo sobre la mesa, intimidados, los curiosos volvieron con rapidez a sus propias y monótonas vidas.

Hanji le lanzó los brazos al cuello a Levi a través de la mesa, estrujándolo en un asfixiante abrazo de oso, él se la quitó de un empujón que la hizo caer nuevamente en su silla riendo.

— Yo también te extrañé, enano— Levi rodó los ojos bufando con una diminuta sonrisa entre los labios. Hanji le sonrió señalando la taza que reposaba en la mesa frente a él— Te pedí un café.

— Sabes que odio el café— gruñó, sin embargo, tomó la taza con el líquido caliente con esa manera tan particular que tenía de hacerlo y dio un sorbo, haciendo una mueca ante lo amargo que estaba.

— Lo siento, ya no tenían té, _su majestad_ — bromeó. Levi le clavó su afilada mirada abriendo el azúcar que había en la mesa y vertiendo una gran cantidad en su bebida.

— ¿Cómo sea? ¿A qué viniste a Francia? — Hanji se fingió ofendida por la pregunta.

— ¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi enano favorito de vez en cuando? —Levi levantó una ceja escéptico, revolviendo el azúcar con una cuchara. Hanji suspiró con una sonrisa cansada. — Tengo una semana de vacaciones mientras remodelan el centro médico y quise pasarme a saludar.

— ¿Y se te ocurrió pasar casualmente a saludarme a Francia? — La castaña asintió sonriente— Joder, cuatrojos, no es como sí Nueva York estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina.

— Bueno, tampoco es como si pudiera verte tan seguido y además no pude venir para tu cumpleaños— le recordó haciendo un puchero, Levi le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

— No es que me importase celebrarlo— Hanji torció el gesto mientras Levi continuaba— Además Isabel y Farlan se quedaron hasta año nuevo.

Hanji miró a su amigo detenidamente, parecía cansado y las ojeras — que en realidad eran comunes en su rostro— se veían incrementadas notablemente a un tono violáceo profundo. Notó que su cabello estaba más largo de lo que generalmente lo dejaba crecer y su piel lucía enfermizamente pálida, no era el tono porcelana cremoso al que estaba habituada, sino un blanco casi traslucido que la alarmó bastante.

—¿Has comido bien últimamente, Levi? — Su tonó de voz preocupado hizo que el pelinegro alzara la mirada de su bebida para clavarla en Hanji con el ceño fruncido. Se preparó para soltar un comentario sarcástico, pero la mirada que el daba Hanji lo abstuvo de ello.

— No tengo apetito— suspiró.

— ¿Cuánto llevas sin dormir? —Preguntó seriamente y Levi reconoció el tono que utilizaba con sus pacientes. Chasqueó la lengua mirando otro lado, donde las personas pasaban apresuradas esperando su vuelo.

— 33 horas si tienes en cuenta que el viernes me desmayé unas tres horas en la tarde.

— Levi...— susurró angustiada.

— No es tan terrible como suena— dijo encogiéndose de hombros— Me desmayé en la cama así que no terminé con mi culo en urgencias o algo por el estilo.

—¿Hace cuánto dejó de funcionar la medicina que te receté?

—Pues...— Levi lo pensó haciendo cálculos mentales— Sirvió hasta el martes, supongo.

Nueve días, solo había servido durante nueve días. Hanji frunció el ceño, era el menor tiempo registrado que tenía, el cuerpo generalmente tardaba mucho más en asimilar la sustancia y Hanji había tenido en cuenta el metabolismo acelerado del pelinegro. El medicamento funcionaba bien, de eso no tenía duda. Entonces... Hanji miró a su amigo de reojo, parecía algo perdido en sus pensamientos, miraba el café con el ceño fruncido, como si buscara algo en el líquido marrón oscuro. Entonces debía de haber un factor externo, algo que le provocara el insomnio a Levi.

Aclarándose la garganta, Hanji volvió a su habitual tono jovial:

—Bueno, enano. Hablaremos de eso con más calma después — Levi asintió distraído, la castaña entrecerró los ojos analizando su expresión — Y dime ¿hay algo nuevo?

— ...No — respondió sin variar la expresión de su rostro, pero Hanji pudo notar esa pequeña vacilación. Definitivamente Levi no iba a cooperar voluntariamente.

— ¿Qué hay de tus clases? ¿Nada nuevo que retratar? — indagó rápidamente. Levi levantó la mirada con un extraño brillo en sus ojos grises y dio un sorbo al café.

— Nada en particular — Hanji se sonrió de oreja a oreja reconociendo la aparente indiferencia en sus palabras. Se estaba acercando.

— ¿Conociste a alguien nuevo? — Levi arqueó una ceja analizando su mirada de maniática que tenía la castaña y adivinando sus intenciones.

— ¿Estoy en un uno de tus jodidos interrogatorios psicológicos, loca de mierda? Porque si es así más vale que pares ahora — Hanji rio sabiéndose descubierta y alzó las manos en derrota.

— Solo preguntaba — dijo inocentemente. Levi entrecerró los ojos, no le creía una mierda. Hanji procedió a parlotear acerca de su vida en Nueva York y de las bromas que le gastaba al pobre Moblit, quien era un cardiólogo en el mismo hospital que ella. El pelinegro apuró el café que quedaba en su taza y se levantó al baño huyendo de la asfixiante platica de la mujer.

Hanji sonrió, pues esta era precisamente su intención. Cuidando que Levi no la estuviese viendo, tomó la carpeta de dibujos que el pelinegro había dejado abandonada en la mesa, sabía que Levi no era una persona muy expresiva físicamente, pero era en sus dibujos en donde ella podía saber lo que su boca no iba a decirle. La abrió en la primera página, reconociendo la sonrisa de Isabel enseguida. Pero Hanji buscaba algo más específico, más reciente, pasó las hojas revisando la fecha de cada dibujo, Isabel y Farlan dejaron de ser retratados en algún punto, supuso que coincidía con la fecha de su partida y el resto del mes de enero los dibujos se fueron haciendo más monótonos y escasos. Definitivamente Levi estaba deprimido de su partida, sin embargo, aún no llegaba a la fecha correcta, donde había surgido el problema.

Continuó pasando las paginas, admirando el estilo de dibujo de su amigo, cuando un retrato hecho la última semana de enero llamó su atención. Un chico bastante atractivo lucía desnudo a lo largo de toda la página, recostado contra el respaldo del sofá en una posición sugerente. Hanji supuso que formaba parte de su clase de dibujo al natural. Pero lo que la maravilló fue el detalle que puso Levi en retratarlo. La mujer conocía la habilidad de Levi y sabía que la academia de arte solamente había ayudado a pulir su talento innato, pero ese dibujo era simplemente una obra de arte. Cada curva del muchacho había sido resaltada con devoción, las sombras creadas por el lápiz eran casi sublimes y simplemente no podía entender cómo hizo que el lápiz recreara con tal exactitud cada mínimo detalle en ese pequeño espacio que era el papel. Pasó la página encontrando una pintura de acuarela, reconoció la mirada del chico del retrato, aunque sus ojos ya no se veían fogosos y retadores, sino tristes, melancólicos y esperanzados. La mirada era de un hermoso verde profundo con pinceladas de dorado que cortaban el aliento, con una indescifrable pregunta grabada en la mirada. Hoja tras hoja no había más que ese muchacho; Levi había dibujado sus delgadas manos, su cabello, su silueta de espaldas y sus lindos labios rojizos, pero sus ojos eran la estrella principal en la mayoría de las páginas; algunas veces agregaba color, otras, se limitaba al grafito del lápiz. Acuarela, óleo, acrílico, pastel; parecía que se peleaba con los colores, jugaba con los tonos como si no encontrara uno que le convenciera. Podía sentir la desesperación de Levi en cada dibujo, casi podía imaginar su ceño fruncido y mirada concentrada en cada boceto nuevo, dejando muchos de ellos inconclusos cuando no parecían ser lo que él quería.

—¿Se puede saber qué mierda haces? —Una voz helada la sacó de sus pensamientos al tiempo que Levi estiraba la mano para arrebatarle el cuaderno. Hanji volteó a verlo todavía ensimismada en el misterioso chico retratado.

—Levi... — musitó la castaña— ¿quién es él?

El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua con furia. Sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y dejó un billete que cubría su parte y la de Hanji sobre la mesa. Salió caminando a pasos rápidos del lugar con la castaña siguiéndolo a pocos pasos por detrás.

—Levi, espera— Hanji hacía un gran esfuerzo por arrastrar su enorme maleta y seguirle el paso al pelinegro. Levi la ignoró completamente y salió al frío aire del exterior del aeropuerto, la nieve había comenzado a caer acumulándose en la calle. Hizo una seña a un taxi mientras un veló de pequeños copos de nieve se formaba en su oscuro cabello. Hanji llegó hasta él resoplando por el esfuerzo, Levi esperó a que iniciara la lluvia de preguntas que seguramente tenía, pero la mujer se paró en silencio a su lado hasta que llegó el taxi, ambos subieron sin decir nada aparte de la dirección del departamento y se mantuvieron callados la mayor parte del trayecto, mirando por la ventana como la nieve caía cubriendo con un manto blanco y helado el paisaje parisino.

Honestamente esperaba que comenzara a interrogarlo inmediatamente, pero a pesar de lo que su actitud diera a entender la mayoría veces, Hanji podía ser una persona madura de vez en cuando. Era mayor que Levi por tres meses y habían estudiado juntos en el instituto. No tenía idea de cómo es que se habían vuelto amigos, simplemente un día la tenía sentada alado, parloteando infinitamente y se descubrió notando que llevaba así varias semanas. Cursaron juntos cuatro años en Francia, y en algún punto de esos cuatro años llegó a considerarla su mejor amiga. Entonces Hanji recibió una beca para estudiar en la universidad de Columbia, graduándose un año antes de lo planeado y con honores en medicina.

Una vez en el departamento Levi se dirigió directamente a la cocina a preparar té y Hanji se sentó en la barra.

—¿Vas a decirme quién es el chico? —el pelinegro sacó dos tazas de la alacena.

—No sé de qué me hablas— masculló haciéndose el desentendido.

—Sabes perfectamente de quién hablo.

Suspirando Levi se sentó frente a ella entregándole una taza, sabía que no tenía caso ocultárselo a Hanji cuando de todos modos ya había visto el dibujo, pero ¿qué coño iba a decirle? La castaña lo vio vacilar y decidió ayudarle un poco.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó. Levi soltó una risa amarga y se llevó una mano al cabello, echándolo hacia atrás con frustración, sintiéndose un completo idiota.

—No tengo idea.

Hanji frunció el ceño extrañada.

—¿Quién es entonces? —Levi la miró un largo rato, analizando si debía decirle. Suspirando se resignó a responder las preguntas que le hiciera.

—Es un modelo de mi clase de dibujo al natural.

La sonrisa de Hanji se ensanchó, había acertado en ese punto. Pero quería más respuestas.

—¿Y...?— El tono juguetón y la sonrisa boba que había en su cara hicieron que Levi frunciera le ceño.

—¿Y qué?

— Vamos, Levi. ¡Quiero detalles! —Exclamó. El pelinegro chasqueó la lengua— ¿Acaso tuvieron sexo y te enamoraste de él?

—¿Tienes que ser tan mierda todo el tiempo? —gruñó. Hanji rio estruendosamente.

—Lo siento enano, pero tengo que serlo— Levi rodó los ojos— Anda, cuéntame todo.

—No hay nada que contar.

—Vamos, no seas malo Levi— chilló haciendo un puchero.

—Cállate. En serio no hay nada que contar— le gruñó en respuesta. Hanji alzó una ceja interesada— Él solo fue un día a modelar y... y ahora tengo insomnio.

Mierda, sonaba mucho más patético ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta. No podía dormir porque un jodido mocoso al que había visto una sola vez y del cual no sabía ni el nombre había estado rondando sin descanso en su mente.

—¿Quieres decir... que solo lo viste esa vez?

—Sí, joder.

—¿Y no hablaron en lo absoluto? —Levi chasqueó la lengua.

—Ni una puta palabra.

La mujer lo miró sorprendida. Su mejor amigo, el siempre distante, tosco, estoico y jodidamente torpe para socializar Levi Ackerman, se había obsesionado con un chico al que solo había visto una vez. Era simplemente increíble.

—¿Intentaste hablarle al menos? — Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Levi la miró irritado, le jodió el tono acusador que usó.

—¡Sí! ¡Intenté hablarle, joder! —ladró— ¡Corrí tras él como un imbécil pero ya se había ido! ¡¿Feliz?!

—Hmm— murmuró la castaña, pensando un momento— ¿Y qué ibas a decirle?

Levi rehuyó su mirada, en serio que se sentía como un estúpido.

— No tengo idea— susurró enojado. Hanji sonrió enternecida y sorprendida a partes iguales, mirando el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su amigo, tal vez debería tomarle una foto, este tipo de cosas no sucedían a menudo.

—Entiendo que te guste, es un bombón— le dijo tomando un sorbo de su té con miel. Levi frunció aún más el ceño.

—No "me gusta"—espetó— Sería estúpido— Hanji alzó una ceja en su dirección, sonriéndole con suficiencia.

—Levi, no puedes dormir. Te la pasas dibujando al chico y ni siquiera sabes su nombre.

—Ya lo sé, joder— gruñó llevándose ambas manos a la cara— No tienes que recordármelo. Pero no me gusta, eso haría todo más patético.

—¿Entonces qué?

—No lo sé, Hanji— suspiró mirando al techo y dejando caer la cabeza contra la pared — Él solo estaba ahí y todo el ambiente se volvió pesado. Y bueno, tienes que ser un pendejo o estar realmente ciego para no darte cuenta de que era jodidamente hermoso—. Susurró. Hanji se dio cuenta en ese momento de que Levi hablaba más para sí que para ella, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que podía hablar sin reservas, así que se quedó callada para que continuara con su monólogo— Entonces él solo se sentó ahí y me miró... Y sus ojos... —Se pasó una mano por el cabello, soltando un jadeo— Mierda, nunca me había sentido así. Era como si me hablara. —Levi lo rememoró perfectamente, como llevaba haciendo dos semanas sin descanso. El chico no había dicho una palabra, pero sus ojos cambiaban, lo retaban y seducían como si no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos en esa habitación. Un suspiro lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo regresó a la realidad, una en la que Hanji lo miraba con la cara más idiota que le había visto. Chasqueó la lengua mirando en la dirección contraria para ocultar el sonrojo que había atacado sus mejillas.

—Mierda, enano— soltó la castaña, sonriendo— ¿Estás seguro de que no te gusta? —Levi la miró, sus ojos afilados como cuchillas.

—Completamente— _o tal vez no tanto_ , pensó.

—Bueno, es solo que nunca te había escuchado hablar así. Ni siquiera acerca de tus parejas— Levi se mordió el labio buscando una justificación.

—Es artístico, solo eso— consiguió decir al final.

Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba, la cosa tenía algo de sentido. El chico no podía simplemente "gustarle", no tenía idea de cómo era. Podía resultar un sujeto completamente desagradable, pero físicamente, artísticamente era... perfecto.

—Woah—suspiró Hanji— Tienes una musa.

 _Musa_. Una diosa del arte, inspiración en su forma más pura, encarnada en un ser humano. Esos ojos y esa figura casi divina volvieron a su mente y Levi pensó que el término le iba a la perfección.

—Sí, supongo— Susurró. Hanji sonrió.

—¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

Levi la miró como si estuviera loca... No, más bien lo estaba en realidad.

—¿De qué hablas, cuatrojos?

—¿Te vas a quedar aquí desmayándote cada tres días sin hacer nada? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Era una pregunta retorica por supuesto.

—¿Qué sugieres que haga entonces?

La sonrisa que mostró entonces Hanji fue la más sincera que le había visto desde que la conocía.

—Ve a buscarlo.

Bien, definitivamente ya no tenía duda. Hanji estaba completamente loca.

* * *

 **Notas|** Hola, bichos radioactivos. Sé que me tardé muuuuucho en actualizar esto, pero si han estado leyendo "Pride & Prejudice" saben por qué fue. Honestamente no me siento con ánimos de dar un montón de excusas y no creo que les sea muy entretenido leerlas, así que dejemoslo en que hubo actualización (por fin) :D

Bien bien, este capítulo fue infinitamente largo, un poco más de 5 mil palabras según Word, y no apareció ErenBebé, si no contamos todas las fantasías suculentas de Levi. No se preocupen, el siguiente vendrá con mamá Hanji y sus locos planes ¬w¬ muaajajaja no puedo esperar.

En fin, no tengo nada más que decir. Si les gustó pueden dejar un review ES GRATIS y de eso vivo c; Cualquier duda, observación o transmisión de amor (u odio, también se vale, solo no me arrojen tomates :c), pueden dejar un comentario, estaré encantada de responder.

Les ha hablado Wollkat y les deseo buenas noches.

P.S. ¿Han notado que pongo buenas noches aunque lo suba al medio día? rv:


End file.
